New Year's Eve Sparks
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy Sachs encounters a certain pair of blue eyes, minutes before the Happy New Year's countdown. Sparks or fizz hmmm...


New Year's Eve Sparks

Miranda hated New Year's, the new beginnings, the resolutions, the anticipated hope it ringed in.

Nigel had insisted she attend this not so little party. Was all of Manhattan here in Nigel's boyfriend's apartment?

Brought champagne which ended up in a bathtub with about a dozen more bottles of Dom Perignon, Cristal and Moët Chandon.

She made it up to Nigel, since Paris. He was now her right hand man again.

Her twins' father wasn't pursuing fulltime custody of Cassidy and Caroline, Stephen was still being obstinate settling their divorce. Her amazing and growing up to fast twins were happier without him. Hell even Patricia was calmer.

Miranda was fulfilled by Runway. She was still lonely and she was never settling for anyone like Stephen again.

Irv Ravitz was no longer trying to usurp her. The Board saw she was invaluable to Runway's success since Paris. Everything was perfect.

Paris, made Miranda frown, Jacqueline Follet almost taking her reign. Her thoughts fell to a certain brown eyed assistant she didn't want to think about.

No Andrea Sachs was not worth her many nights of reflections.

_Her._

That person made _her, _Miranda Priestly uncertain, as if a little nobody from Ohio of all places, mattered, judging her, Andrea made her well-less Miranda.

It had been months since she'd been greeted by her smiling assistant with a 100-watt smile and warm eyes. She admittedly liked Andy just a little. No one at Runway made an impression on its frosty Editor. No one except Andy Sachs.

Glancing down at her dress choice, sensually draped over her curves. Her styled silvery white hair sheened in the dim light.

Mingling in a crowded room of strangers, Miranda decided she was slipping out early it was 11:50. Back to her empty townhouse, pushing politely through a few guests to the door.

She held her jewelled clutch. Fishing through it for her phone. She would call Roy and get picked up.

''Miranda.''

Turning to her name.

Blue eyes met the same brown she'd been musing about. The last person, Miranda wanted to see she was dateless. Sachs. Of all people why did it have to be Sachs?

Andy had been watching her all night, trying to work up the nerve to approach. No time like now.

''You look incredible tonight.'' Andy began sputtering. ''Not that you don't always look incredible, you do always... look good.''

Miranda now knew she looked good by Sachs. How wonderful.

Miranda cut her eyes, seriously wondering if Andy at one time or not was on medication or suffering a chemical imbalance. Talking to her after Paris. How dare Sachs?

Andy began asking her how her twins were. Not noting Miranda's eyebrow raise at Andy asking another question of how she was.

''Andrea why are you doing this now?''

''Doing what?''

''Talking to me. Andy…''Miranda indicated speaking to her without invitation. Asking about her twins. Pretending as if she cared as if Paris had never happened.

Andy looked confused more like a prized idiot. Had Miranda actually just called her _Andy_? She had.

Miranda almost smiled at rendering _judging_ Sachs speechless.

Stammering out. ''Well I just wanted to…you know forget it….no actually I thought you should know…I think you look good here…tonight…no incredible and I just wanted you to know I see you, I really see you Miranda…never mind. Good night and a Happy New Year.''

Slouching off leaving Miranda speechless. Walking by her, out the door.

Andy was leaving, this was pointless. All she wanted was to talk to Miranda, maybe get to know her more and if that went well perhaps go out for coffee. Thought after that reference maybe there was more between them. Stupid, stupid Sachs.

Miranda Priestly was Miranda Priestly a confounding enigma, crux Andy would never solve.

Miranda caught up with Sachs.

''What else do you see, Andréa?''

Turning back to her in the hallway, Miranda definitely saw Andy swallow hard in front of her. '' Beauty, Being remarkable and sexy and non-deserving of being dateless on New Year's Eve.''

Andy took Miranda's wrist, stroked her hand. '' About Paris. I…

Miranda placed a fingertip on Andy's lips. ''No. Not one word about there. Not tonight. Please. Andrea don't.''

Andy's dark eyes were meeting hers in Nigel's apartment hallway which seemed very small all of a sudden. Blushing a tinge of pink to her ivory cheekbones, Miranda stopped touching Andy's lips.

This was the first time they'd touched after all their times close and nearby in the office. Miranda told herself Andy did not make her feel butterflies.

''Okay, truce for tonight.''

Hearing the countdown beginning. 10...9…8… Andy placed her hands to Miranda's waist gently, pulled into as Andy spoke quietly. ''Miranda I need you to know that I left you because I felt very strongly…I couldn't be with you…not with how I felt about you.''

''7…6…5…4…'' Miranda didn't want to hear this not from Andrea. Pushed Sachs from her, making for the elevator. Pressed the button hard.

Andy grabbed Miranda's arm.

''Wait. Miranda you deserve to know how I feel.''

Spun around facing Andrea. Icily ready to snarl at Andy to let go.

''Miranda please just hear me out…I left you because I fell in love with you. I'm saying that I love you.''

Blue eyes widened at Andy's words. ''3…2…1 Happy New Year.'' Erupted around them. Loud and uproarious. Mir's softer voice drowned by loud and laughing people, muting Miranda's words out to her of ''I love you as well. ''

Andy couldn't hear her. Miranda leaned up on her toes, brushing Sachs mouth with her response.

Neither Andy nor Miranda noticed the noise and raucous celebrations, to busy kissing one another.

Broke apart.

Nuzzling Miranda's nose, Andy was grinning at Miranda radiantly. ''So Ms Priestly can I walk you home this 2015?''

Leaned into Andy's lanky side. Blue eyes sparkled into brown. ''You may Ms Sachs with all my heart.''

The one thing the Editor of Runway knew 2015 was going to be an amazing and interesting year with Andrea Sachs by her side.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews Noddybobble and JH728. Happy New Years!


End file.
